I Now Pronounce You
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.just some drabble about zoroxsanji's wrecking havoc at their own wedding…with a little bit of acexsmoker in the background.also the continuation of "the most hard to get permission" drabble.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITTLE:** I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU…

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING:** ZoroxSanji, AcexSmoker

**WARNING: **PG.

**NOTES: **Just some drabble about ZoSan's wrecking havoc at their own wedding…with a little bit of AcexSmoker in the background. My many thanks for kakairupowns for the beta. And it's actually the continuation of one of my drabble "THE MOST HARD TO GET PERMISSION". Thank you.

The sky was very blue that morning, and the ocean that surrounded the Baratie was calm, while the wind blew slowly, soothing all the ladies and gentlemen that sat in their chairs on the wide deck of the giant white fish restaurant. While every of the cooks and the regular guests of the restaurant were sitting on the left side, all the pirates and a few marines were sitting on the right. The head of the restaurant was standing near a sensei of a dojo from Shimoshiki Village. Both of them were wearing the same color clothes, even though the restaurant owner was wearing a tuxedo, and the sensei was wearing a hakama.

There was an altar and a priest placed under a beautiful white gazebo. Everything was perfect. The couple who were going to be married were at the altar already.

Everyone had their attention on the couple, while their hands were tangle with their own lovers imagining the time in the future where they'll have their own chance to stand at the altar.

Meanwhile, the priest was close to the end of his speech to legitimatize the wedding.

"…And now, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji, I pronounce you as husband and wife – "

"WAIT! You said it wrong. I have to be mentioned first." The blonde one from the would-be married couple protested, shocking the priest with his rude shout. "It should be Sanji and Roronoa Zoro as husband and wife, shitty-priest!"

The green-headed man's forehead twitched.

"NO WAY, BAKA-COOK! It's not my fault that you refuse to wear a wedding dress. If you'd be okay with that, then I'm okay being mentioned as the wife."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!, I'M NOT GOING TO FILL IN ONE OF YOUR PERVERTED DREAM, MARIMO!..."

The innocent priest had to duck to avoid being un-intentionally kicked, when suddenly a vicious round-kick was thrown at the one who spoke.

_I knew I should never have accepted the offer to lead a pirate's wedding…_ the priest thought while hiding behind the altar, hands folded and praying to God for his safety.

"I can't believe they're still bickering in the middle of their wedding ceremony," Usopp muttered, rather amused with the antics of his two nakama.

Nami, who sat near him, only chuckled.

"Well, I think this can be counted as their first lover's spat as a married couple, anyway. Though I do like to watch Sanji-kun in wedding dress, it would be a good chance to start a bet over how long he can stand to wear one… Oh, and I'm sure the picture would sell for a lot of money too…"

"…You can be very evil sometimes, Nami," the sharpshooter answered quietly.

Nami chuckled again, until suddenly a loud crash was heard from the ocean.

"OH, NO, LUFFY! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING AROUND TO EAT DURING THE WEDDING?! ZORO, QUICK! SAVE LUFFY!" the navigator screamed, watching her captain being thrown into the ocean, like always.

"WHAT?!, Kinda in the middle of my wedding, here…" Zoro answered, rather confused at the sudden command from Nami.

Sanji kicked his head again, from being so pickey about their navigator's command.

"Che, shitty-bastard. You really are un-gentlemanly toward a lady who asked for your help. I don't even know why I agreed to this wedding in the first place,"

"Yes, I'm not a gentleman, okay?! That's because I'm not a prissy bastard like you, cook! That's why the priest should be introducing me first as the husband…" Zoro shouted back stubbornly.

"YOU...YOU SHITTY-MARIMO WITH YOUR BRAIN ALREADY ROTTEN…" Sanji's face was red with anger.

This led to a second round of swords and kicks, and was all every of the wedding party guests could see.

That left Franky to jump into the ocean to save his captain's ass, all the while muttering about a cook-bro and a swordsman-bro who were being so immature at their own wedding…

OMAKE

After he made sure that his little brother was already being saved by his shipbuilder Cyborg, Ace leaned back again in the seat near his lover, who was still watching fights between the married couple intently.

Suddenly he could hear Smoker pouting in his ear quietly.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Nothing. It's just, if we were ever going to have a wedding in the future, please remind me to make sure that you're okay being my wife first, because I don't want us to have the same show like they did in here…It's going to be humiliating enough already…"

Ace looked intently at his lover.

"So, you're saying here, that you want to be the husband if we ever get married someday?" he asked, while smiling his mysteriously smile.

Smoker nodded his head, crushing his cigar between his teeth.

"Of course. Isn't it obvious who's the more masculine one here?" he said, shifting his attention back to the sight of the blonde cook running along the wide-deck of the Baratie Restaurant while holding a butter knife to catch his new husband, Confusing all of the guests en mass.

Ace only widened his smile when he heard his lover's explanation. Then he shifted his hand in one of his pockets, trying to reach a little black box that he kept in it. He opened the box slightly to catch a little glance at the beautiful diamond ring inside.

He chuckled a bit.

Well, it looks like Smoker would have to deal with being introduced as the woman in front of everyone this afternoon after the wedding party finished, anyway. Because Ace already had his own plan to _propose_ his lover to marry him, too…


End file.
